


"Rule of the Damned"

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Caring Magnus Bane, Demon Deals, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, I made things up, Love, M/M, Made up rules, Malec, One Shot, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: Season/Series 3: Episode 18: The Beast Within: Written and posted before the episode airs.While Magnus is at Hunter's moon, Alec summons Asmodeus to make a deal and take Magnus' magic back. The great Demon asks the unthinkable: Alec should end his and Magnus' relationship. Alec calls upon the ultimate rule of the Damned..."Because even when the need is dire,the rule of the Damned can save one soul from the mire.For it binds only the one who with Asmodeus will shake handsHere, in these forsaken landsto be burned by hellfire.”Asmodeus abides, and offers another deal. He curses Alec's hand, telling him he will have to live through seven hours of pain as the curse will assent upwards, eating up his flesh. With each passing hour, Magnus will be regaining a certain amount of his magic.Will Alec survive the ordeal so as to give Magnus his magic back? Will Magnus manage to save him? And what will be the cost they will both have to pay?Read and find out!





	"Rule of the Damned"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunterfan8302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterfan8302/gifts).



> Hello!!  
> So here is another coda, before the episode (3x18) airs. A different plot, where no break up happens, but we still get a lot of angst. And a happy ending. Hope that you will enjoy!  
> This is for "Shadowhunterfan8302" One of my most loyal readers. Thank you for alwyas been here by my side!!

**_ “The Rule of the Damned…” _ **

_“End your relationship. Break his heart, to save his life.”_

Alec stilled, eyeing deep into the mirror in which Asmodeus’ image was lingering. The fortune teller which had summoned the Greater demon, remained silent, but lowered her gaze. “What did you just say?” Alec blurted out dazed, knitting his eyebrows together. “I hate to repeat myself, young archer.” Spat the demon, hardening his facial expression. “In what way would such a deal benefit you?” Asmodeus chuckled slightly. “What makes you think I will have personal gain from such a trade?” Alec had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. “You are always up to something and it seldom is anything good. But what you are asking of me… It makes no sense.” Alec clarified. “Magnus is my son. What is wrong with me wanting to help him salvage whatever is left of his dignity?” Alec gritted his teeth, swallowing down the bile which had all of a sudden climbed to his throat.

* * *

 

“Do not call him that. You have no right. You took advantage of him when he was a child, and you repeated the act when he came to you, seeking your help. This is not what a father does.” The fortune teller gasped as she witnessed the two men glaring daggers toward one another. “Magnus did not come to me seeking out his father, he came to me seeking out the greatest of the demons. There is always a price that must be paid, if one wishes to acquire my services. Magnus knew that when he sought me out.” Alec blew out a shaky breath.

* * *

 

“Even so. What you are now asking of me, it will not help Magnus. It will only tear him apart even more.” Asmodeus chuckled slightly. “Is this how important you think you are to him?” The archer steeled his posture. Before he could answer however, Asmodeus arched an eyebrow. “Well, one can’t blame you for burrowing into such a belief. After all, the ultimate reason Magnus gave up his magic… Was so that he could save you.” Alec let his eyes flutter closed. Perhaps that way, the greater demon would miss the guilt which was dwelling in their depths. Magnus had never blamed him. But maybe he didn’t have to. Alec was blaming himself enough for the both of them.

* * *

 

“Magnus needs me. Now more than ever.” Was all the young archer eventually offered. “If that’s true then why are you here?” Alec felt his stomach flipping. Asmodeus was the master of deceit. “If your claim is true, then you must be enough for my son to be happy…” The words swirled around like a snake, biting into Alec’s heart, poisoning his blood. Alec drew in a sharp breath. “Are you?” Asmodeus questioned, yet Alec felt the great Demon already knew the answer.

‘All I want for you is to be happy…’

‘Well, I’m not!’

* * *

 

“No.” Alec whispered brokenly, giving voice to that constant thought which had been wrenching his mind ever since he had witnessed Magnus’ breakdown. Asmodeus huffed knowingly, as Alec clenched his fingers forming a fist. “Just as I expected. Face it, young archer. You will bring nothing but sorrow and heartbreak for my son. Even if my offer was a different one, you would still never be enough.” Asmodeus claimed, voice hard as steel. “You do not know that. Not even you can see the future.” Alec snapped, quoting Magnus. The demon growled deep in his throat, a gravely, animalistic sound. “I do not need to foresee coming events to know you will never be enough for my son. You do not wish to break his heart now, but you inevitably will.” Alec’s heart sunk.

* * *

 

 “Tell me, archer, when you will die, who will be left to ease the pain of your passing? Who will be there to gather up the pieces your death will shatter my son into?” Alec could tell his eyes were glassy as tears filled them to the brim. Taking in a deep breath, he decided to give it all, revealing his heart’s desire. “Our family will. The many children we will take under our wing and raise as our own will pick up the pieces. Whether Shadowhunters, or Warlocks, they will stand by him, they will love him and care for him. Because that is what family does.” Asmodeus physically recoiled, taking a step back from the inner part of the mirror.  Alec felt adrenaline burning every fiber of his being so he hurried to speak, fearing the demon would take his leave.

* * *

 

“Offer me any other deal and I will abide.” Uttered the young man, pleadingly. “I ask but once.” Came the curt reply. Alec gritted his teeth, speaking in a low tone. “That is not true.” He continued, quoting Magnus once more.  
  
_“He, who speaks twice, is named Asmodeus._  
_The first of the fallen, yet the last of the redeemed._  
_Twice he shall speak to those who seek his help,_  
_Hear him asking for payment, while for mercy they yelp._  
_Once he speaks, to voice his ultimate desire._  
_Ignore his command and face his ire._  
  
_Yet, one more offer you can demand,_  
_in Edom, where you will take a final stand_  
_For to the rule of the Damned all beings abide_  
_And the ancient oath can turn the tide_  
  
_Because even when the need is dire,_  
_the rule of the Damned can save one soul from the mire._  
_For it binds only the one who with Asmodeus will shake hands_  
_Here, in these forsaken lands_  
_to be burned by hellfire.”_

* * *

 

Asmodeus remained still, eyeing Alec suspiciously. “Where have you heard this?” Requested the demon, yet Alec refused to provide an answer. Instead he spoke again, this time uttering the oath in Latin. “I call upon the ancient rule of the Damned.” Alec offered, ignoring the shriek which escaped from the puffy lips of the fortune teller. “Ask me what you will. Anything else but to break Magnus’ heart, for this kind of demand goes against the ancient rule of the Damned. We are the ones negotiating, thus the consequences of our deal will have to befall me alone. Me and no one else.” Asmodeus gritted his teeth, growling like a maddened animal. “Magnus let his tongue loose around a Nephilim!” Venom was dripping from those words, yet Alec remained where he stood, eyes on the mirror. “You are aware of the binding nature of this rule, are you not?” Alec nodded grimly. “Whatever your next demand is, I must abide. And I will. Ask me anything.” The archer concluded.

* * *

 

“Anything else, you say. What else is important to you? Magnus’ Magic is like a part of his soul, a literal part of his being.” The demon bid harshly. “Then, take a part of my soul instead.” Alec offered without a hint of hesitation. The man who was trapped inside the mirror scrawled his face, taking a few moments to organize his thoughts. “So be it.” He eventually uttered, brushing his chin with his thumb. “I, Asmodeus, the first of the Demons, shall abide to the rule of the Damned.” Alec’s eyes shone at the sound of the words. “I was going to ask you for your bow and quiver…” The demon trailed off and Alec couldn’t stop himself from recalling the time Magnus had made the same demand. “But, they would be nowhere near enough. So I am asking you for a part of your very being.” Asmodeus paused and the two locked their eyes together gazing at one another from each side of the mirror. So close, yet so far.

Alec braced himself as Asmodeus spoke. “What I want as an exchange, is a part of you.” Silence leaped in between them, as though the words got lost in a sea of glass.

* * *

 

“I want you to take on a curse of my making. It will eat up your flesh, burn every fiber of your right hand.” Alec remained silent, queuing for the demon to continue. “It will begin from your fingers and it will gradually assent toward your shoulder. The whole ordeal will last seven hours. Each hour Magnus will be getting one sixth of his magic back. By the end of the sixth hour his magic will have been restored completely thus half the ordeal will be completed.” Alec arched an eyebrow. “The seventh hour, is meant to give him his immortality back. The course will enclose the muscles around your heart.” Asmodeus paused, yet Alec was no fool. He could easily read between the lines.

* * *

 

“You think I will die.” Alec stated blankly, apathetically. Asmodeus dismissed his words. “I am sure of it. And note that if you die before the six hours come to pass, Magnus will not get a single ounce of magic back.” Alec closed his eyes, lowering his breathing. “You will not even  last half an hour.”Asmodeus stated, as he glanced over Alec’s shoulder, to where the archer had disposed of his weapons. “But… In the unlikely event you survive, your hand will be rendered useless. Never will you use your bow and quiver, your weapons of choice, again.” The malicious smile which lit Asmodeus’ face caused Alec’s heart to sink. Silence coated the room once more. Figures passed before round hazel eyes, and when Alec spoke, his voice was eerily calm.

* * *

 

  
“The bow and quiver no longer belong to me. They haven’t been mine for a while now. I was just keeping them safe.” Alec explained, a single spark brightening up his eyes momentarily. Yes, the bow and quiver belonged to Magnus. Just like Alec’s heart. Magnus’ face danced before Alec’s eyes, and as the archer collected his thoughts, he vowed to himself he would not die.  
  
Not there.  
Alec raised his gaze, eyeing Asmodeus.  
The demon’s orbs were golden.  
Not then.  
He extended his right hand, feeling the glass of the mirror cold against the skin of his palm.  
Asmodeus did the same and now their hands looked as though they were touching.  
“We have a deal.” Alec said stoically, shielding his fate.  
Not yet.

* * *

  
  
To say Magnus’ night at Hunter’s moon was splendid, wouldn’t be an understatement. Fine music, fancy costumes, lots of drinks and most of all, many smiling faces made up for a great night. Magnus was talking to Luke and Maryse when he felt the first tingling sensation hitting him like a lightning bolt. The Warlock blinked, losing his focus, as all other sounds faded, covered by the all too familiar low hum of his magic. He didn’t hear the glass as it slipped from in between his fingers, crushing onto the floor.

* * *

  
  
He didn’t hear Maryse calling his name frantically, eyes filled with worry. What he did hear, however, was Becky’s voice, as she cried out that there were red flaming markings now carved on the door, preventing everyone from getting out. Magnus’ eyes shot to the door and a screech escaped his lips as he recognized his father’s binding spells. Not a moment later, Jace’s heart wrenching scream traveled across the room and the echo of Alec’s name caused the windows to rattle and Magnus’ heart to break...

  
‘Alexander, my love… What have you done?’ The thought threatened to drive the Warlock mad….

* * *

  


Alec had been taught to endure pain. The body was merely a tool, obeying to the commands given by the mind, able to be bent and broken, able to sustain fatal wounds for the sake of the world. Because for the Nephilim, all that mattered was the world. Only this time, Alec knew the world was Magnus and Magnus alone. And for Magnus, he would put up with the pain, which would hit him hard and in waves. He was now lying on the ground in the center of a fiery circle. Thick smoke had risen, clogging his nose, blurring his eyes. Yet, Alec knew Asmodeus was still looking at him through the mirror. By the time the first hour had gone by, Alec was growling. His right hand had turned a deep purple up to his wrist, as the muscles would rot from the inside out. Yet, he refused to scream.

* * *

  
   
Magnus. Magnus. One word was keeping Alec sane as the hours kept dragging on endlessly. Oh Magnus… His fine body; a perfect map. A map on which Alec would let his fingers travel. And travel they would, knowing their way like trained sailors. Knowing each curve, each sensitive spot… By the end of the second hour, Alec yelled an incoherent word. Every fiber of his being up until his elbow had been completely destroyed. Through the fire and the smoke, Asmodeus chucked behind the glass.

* * *

 

Oh, how Alec wished to burrow his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, inhale his scent, taste his sweat… Magnus, the safe haven, the ever strong and wise man who had lived through times of war… A figure time could not stain. A figure youth had forever favored. Alec felt tears trickling down his face as a hoarse cry escaped his lips. By then, the treacherous course had moved upwards even more. And so, the third hour went by. And Alec kept on crying out, his voice hoarse from the twirling smoke. If he uttered Magnus’ name, Asmodeus let the moment pass. By the end of the fourth hour the hard purple layer had spread almost all the way up until Alec’s right shoulder, enclosing the circular area like a vice. This time, Alec let out a bloody scream, shutting his eyes.

* * *

 

His mouth tasted sour and salty, a mixture of blood, sweat and tears moistening his torn lips. Yet, Magnus’ tears had been saltier, a wet trail upon his fine cheeks. Alec could remember that. Or so he thought. Magnus’ sobs had been deeper and more violent as Alec had held the man against his chest. Yes… He had held him… Hadn’t he? Alec fought to inhale a long breath as his body seized. He must have had held him. Alec was positive. Yet, the image seemed to have deemed, as pain had ravaged the edges, had blurred the lines. The archer felt the malicious curse crawling upwards like a serpent, and this time, by the end of the fifth hour, he screamed. He couldn’t see that Asmodeus was still there, gazing at Alec with a mixture of awe and disbelief on his face.

* * *

  
The light of the newly born dawn crept inside the small room through the window, illuminating Alec’s hunched figure. The air reeked of sweat, blood, dried vomit, burned cloth and rotten flesh. It was a repulsing mixture to say the least. Yet, no words could be heard as the clock struck six in the morning, marking the conclusion of the first part of Alec’s ordeal. Asmodeus could only gaze at the man, who had lost consciousness a few minutes ago. The demon had watched as the once proud archer allowed his body to be hunched and reduced to a mass of bloody meat. Alec had vomited all over himself and two streams of crimson blood oozed from his nostrils. Yet, he could somehow still draw breath.

* * *

 

The curse had now taken a hold of Alec’s shoulder, eating away muscles and bones alike. Similar to snakelike vines the black lashes began to twirl around the left side of his chest and Asmodeus wondered how long he would have to wait before they were to drain Alec’s heart of all the blood, of all life. “You think you are smart, archer. You have been wise enough to understand that I can not be defeated, overpowered or overthrown. Thus the only way you could deal with me was to either outsmart me, or, to succumb to my wishes.” Asmodeus explained, more to himself rather than Alec, watching, fascinated as the young man struggled to breathe.

* * *

  
  
“You chose the latter. You so violently tried to be victorious. Alas. One way or the other, I always get what I want, young archer. I wanted my son by my side, and you were standing in my way. I let you choose; willingly. And you have chosen the hard path that has but one destination…”  The first half of the fiery circle around Alec had now diminished as he had managed to endure the first part of the test, yet Alec could no longer see, hear, or feel… His eyes were open but blind and his mind, ravaged from pain, was overrun by a twisted memory…

* * *

 

Magnus’ hand had clenched onto Alec’s black shirt. Why? Had Magnus been crying? It was because Alec had finally gathered the courage to ask the dreaded question, wasn’t it? The archer wasn’t sure of the answer. But as he dropped his gaze on Magnus, who had burrowed his face in Alec’s chest, the young man observed that the proud family ring bearing the Lightwood sigil was nowhere to be seen. ‘I am sorry… I am sorry…’ One phrase, uttered brokenly. By whom? Was it Magnus or Alec, the one begging for forgiveness? Try as he might, Alec couldn’t tell.

* * *

 

“You really are resilient, young archer…” Asmodeus observed, but he then fell silent, letting his lips form a small smile. “So you’ve finally come…” he muttered under his breath, yet the words got lost in a deafening roar as the door was smashed into pieces, revealing Magnus’ taut frame. He entered the room in a haze, figure shaded by the cold light of the dawn, which was adding an unearthly glow to his face. His coat flapped behind him like a cape, and in his golden cat eyes lingered the promise of death. He scanned the room, suppressing a scream when he finally saw Alec lying on the floor, motionless. The only indication he was still alive were the small, labored inhales which were scratching his throat like razors.

* * *

 

“I demand that you release him at once… Father.” Asmodeus locked eyes with his son through the glass of the mirror. The demon looked pleased at the sight of powerful streams of magic emerging from Magnus’ fingers. “He has made a deal with me. And he still has to restore your immortality.” The demon spat and Magnus could clearly understand his father had refused his demand. “I don’t want it!” Magnus rasped frantically, taking three long strides to reach the center of the room where Alec was lying. The sight of his decrepit hand caused Magnus to place his palm over his mouth to bar the bile. He slowly kneeled by Alec’s side, chanted his lover’s name but it was to no avail. The younger man was lost to the world. “Father, please…” Magnus uttered, raising his gaze to meet the one of the demon. Asmodeus, however, seemed unwilling to give in. “He called upon the rule of the Damned.” The man behind the mirror said, savoring the dread on his son’s face.

* * *

 

“Then let me make another deal. My immortality for Alexander’s life. Keep it, father. Take it, it’s yours. You could add it to your own life span, maintain your youth… Anything you wish. But save him from this torture.” Magnus nearly begged, eyes darting between his unconscious lover, who was dangerously wavering between life and death and his father, whose face morphed. “You would opt to live as a mortal?” It wasn’t really a question as disbelief weighed heavily on the words. Magnus nodded fiercely. Asmodeus blinked and fell silent. “But then I would lose you.” The words were technically inaudible, yet Magnus had somehow heard them. “But I, would not lose him.” The answer was a mere whisper.

* * *

 

“So be it, Magnus. May your will be done.” Asmodeus eventually offered. “I will be keeping your immortality as a token of this meeting. And with it, a sliver of your soul. When the day comes that you will die, I will drag you to Edom. And there you will stay.” There was no room for an argument. Magnus got up on his feet, eyes fixed on the mirror. “But you will reverse the curse and save Alexander’s life.” The demon agreed. “We have a deal.” Magnus assured bowing down before his father. Red fire enclosed him, shielding the deal.  A red glow surrounded Alec’s ravaged body and Asmodeus chanted in the ancient language of demons.

* * *

 

“You will be able to fix his hand. Your magic will heal the damage completely as I have now reversed the curse. It is no longer permanent.” Magnus nodded darkly. “Now I expect you to leave this place.” Magnus bid harshly, as he called his magic to come forth. Asmodeus glanced at his son one last time before disappearing into the glass and back to Edom. “Oh, Alexander…” Magnus uttered as he caressed the man’s forehead. “Whatever Alec paid you to summon my father, I will pay triple to buy it back.” Magnus said coldly to the fortune teller who had been hiding behind her desk all this time. “He offered me this…” The woman spoke in a trembling voice, as she got up on her feet. She reached in her pocket, drawing out the object Alec had offered her. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, breathing rapidly.

* * *

 

“I’ll be taking it.” Magnus bid, as he hid the object in his own pocket. A pile of money appeared on the woman’s desk and Magnus didn’t wait for her to collect her thoughts. He leaned close to Alec, picking his lover up from the ground, carrying him out of the reeking room and into the only place the archer called home…

* * *

 

When Alec cracked his eyes open, he thought he was delirious. Underneath him were fresh cotton sheets and the all too familiar mattress of Magnus’ king-sized bed. “W-What…” The archer blinked the weariness away realizing there were hands cradling his face. “Alec, my love, can you hear me?” Alec gasped, realizing Magnus was kneeling by the bed. “Magnus…” The word fell from his lips like a chant. Yet Alec felt his throat burning and swallowed down a coughing fit. “You’ve been lying here for three days, here, drink.” Magnus hurried to explain, offering a glass of water to his lover, who accepted with a silent gratitude.

* * *

 

“Magnus… You’re here…” It was clear Alec was still dazed from sleep and exhaustion. “Yes, I am here, Alexander… As are you.” The Warlock replied, brushing away black strands of hair with reverence. His voice, however, sounded as wrenched as Alec felt.  “We’re in the loft…” Alec’s call was hesitant, as he barely managed to suppress the words he really wanted to utter. Magnus did it for him. “Yes, my darling. We are home.” Alec took a handful of minutes, but eventually recalled what had happened. His eyes fell on Magnus’ fingers, yet he dreaded to ask the question which had been troubling his mind. Magnus blew out a bitter lament, snapping his fingers in a non verbal reply. Alec’s eyes shone as blue sparks got trapped in them.

* * *

 

“It worked… It worked!” Alec chuckled and try as he might, Magnus couldn’t trace a single ounce of regret in his words. Only relief and peace. He didn’t even try to move his right hand, which was lying carefully bandaged at his side. He had accepted his fate… “Why did you have to be so stupid?” Magnus offered, yet his voice couldn’t bear to hold the weight of anger or the one of hostility. Alec swallowed soundly. “I couldn’t do it, Magnus. I couldn’t sit around and watch you wither away day by day. I had to fix it. I had to make it right.” Alec stated unapologetically as he attempted to get to a sitting position on the bed.  Magnus snapped his head toward him, nearly getting a whiplash. He used his right hand, pushing Alec’s back down and against the pillows.

* * *

 

“You had to make it right…” Magnus echoed wearily. “I once told you you would blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right. I regret the accuracy of my own words.” Alec lowered his gaze. “Do you realize you almost blew yourself up as well? Do you realize you were on the verge of death when I burst into that forsaken room?” It amazed Alec how Magnus’ voice held no trace of anger in it. “At least I would be the only one to be scattered to pieces.” Magnus narrowed his eyes. “You dared to call upon the rule of the Damned.” Alec offered a small smile. “I merely put my knowledge into good use.” Magnus raised his hand, yet Alec spoke again.

* * *

 

“It doesn’t matter now. You gave up your magic for me, Magnus. And I needed—” “Of course it does, Alexander! You conspired with my father behind my back!” Magnus rasped, yet desperation was laced with his words. “Conspired?” Alec echoed brokenly. “Everything I did, I did for you! Because I wasn’t enough to make you happy.” Now Alec sounded stripped of all defenses. “Alec, you are more than enough—” The archer huffed, waving his right hand by sheer force of habit. Magnus gasped, but Alec didn’t register the movement. “You tried Magnus. You tried to pretend I was enough. Twice. But you admitted that I wasn’t. That you were not happy. So I… I blew up the ground I was standing on to change that, Magnus. If I blew myself up with it, little does it matter.” The confession came crashing down upon the both of them hard and fast.

* * *

 

Magnus tried… He tried to be mad. But he knew there was no way out of this vicious circle of love, loss, sacrifice and tears. Yes. He knew that if the tables were turned, he would have done the same. So, he did the only thing he could do. He threw himself on Alec, crushing him onto his chest. The archer finally relaxed, bringing forth his right hand so as to rub Magnus’ back. “Magnus.” Alec uttered in terror, causing the Warlock to pull back. “Magnus, my hand…” The archer echoed in a haze, eyes observing his right hand, which he could move and command easily. The two lovers locked their gazes and Magnus cleared his throat as he explained what had happened. If he left out the part about his fate in the afterlife none, could blame him.

* * *

 

Alec could only listen to Magnus’ accountings, pinned to the mattress by the Warlock’s magic. When the man finally fell silent, Alec breathed. God, he was livid. Yet, he was too tired to actually start a fight. "Why did you stop the ritual?" Alec croaked out angrily, tears in his bloodshot eyes. "Your immortality--" Magnus gazed at his lover fondly. "If the price for an endless life had to be your own mortal one, then I do not wish to be burdened with this weight. Let all the years my nature has lavished me with, fly away. Let but a handful of them remain nestled upon my shoulders; a handful which I will spend with you." Magnus spoke softly, nestling closer to Alec. He sat proudly on the bed, bringing forth a familiar object. "I believe this belongs to you." Magnus said, offering Alec the ring bearing the Lightwood sigil...

* * *

 

Alec gasped as the familiar relic shone under the dim light of the room. A heavy silence lingered upon them and Alec felt its thickness choking all the other words he wanted to speak. So he gave up on his anger. There was no room for it then. There was something else that needed to be done. “I gave this to the fortune teller as payment.” Magnus smiled sadly. “And I bought it back.” Alec fell silent. “It was never meant for her to have, Alexander.” Stated Magnus and the archer gulped as his heart fluttered. “No. It was never meant for her.” The words were low. “Only for you.” If Magnus had breathed that moment, he would have missed the words. “Magnus… I… I can’t get down to one knee.” Alec suddenly realized, chuckling as he spoke.

* * *

 

“We have always been equal, Alexander. And equal, we will always be.” Magnus offered, kneeling by the bed so that they could be at the same level. “Magnus… Will you do me the ultimate honor…?” Alec trailed off as he entwined his fingers with Magnus’, touching the family ring. “Will you marry me?” Alec eventually managed to utter, causing Magnus to let out a sob. “Yes, my love…”He uttered, choking up on the words. He leaned forwards, placing a kiss on Alec’s dry lips just as he felt the silver ring sliding into the middle finger of his left hand. Where it was meant to stay until Magnus could no longer draw breath. And even after that time…

* * *

 

**_The end..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it ends!!  
> Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts!!  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


End file.
